The present invention relates to a bed making device. More particularly, the invention relates to a bed making device for a today's bed, having a mattress with a bed sheet on a box spring, the box spring being supported by a steel frame with bottom wheels. The bed may have a headboard, or not. The bed has spaced a head end, a foot end and a left side (looking from the foot end to the head end) and a right side.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a bed making device for semi-automatically making a bed for selectively dressing it for non-use and prepare it for use.
An object of the invention is to provide a bed making device of a simple, lightweight, collapsible structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture and functions to semi-automatically selectively dress a bed for non-use and prepare it for use.
Another object of this invention is to provide a bed making device of a simple structure, which is installed with facility and convenience on any today's bed and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to selectively dress a bed for non-use and prepare it for use. Still another object of the invention is to provide a bed making device of simple structure, which is used by anyone, without the need for skill of any kind, with facility, convenience and rapidity, and functions to semi-automatically selectively dress a bed for non-use and prepare it for use. These and other objects and features of this invention will appear from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: